The Importance of Trust
by PurpleTwilight9720
Summary: Mackenzie Falls has done it again and So Random has them prove their superiority with none other than musical chairs.  When Sonny falls and claims she has 'broken her ankle' again, will Chad believe her a second time?  I don't own SWAC!  Please R&R!


**Lemme hear ya say HEY! :D Oh Chad, how I adore thee. So, in a past one-shot, 'I Gotta Feeling You Make Me Crazier', I held contests for one-shots! :D This is a one-shot dedicated to the first place winner of the fill in the blank contest. Let me recap. The contest was to fill in a quote, tell me who said it and what the name of the episode. The quote was, '**_**Look, I have nothing against _, but if I let you have a _, I have to give into everyone. Nico gets his carnival, Grady gets his _ _. We'll all be living in _. Is that what you want? To be living in _?**_

**The blanks were proms, prom, puppet show, Tawni Town, Tawni Town. Then, it was said by Marshall in the episode Promises Prom-misses. The first person to get it was ****chadsonville****. So, this one-shot is dedicated to her. Let's move on to the story! Review please!**

(Tawni POV) **This is my first Tawni POV so please tell me how I do.**

We were all sick and tired of _Mackenzie Falls_ making us feel inferior to their supposed 'superiority'. Ugh! It was disgusting how bad they were. They even got worse since Chad and Sonny started dating. Chad may have been a better person now that Sonny had control of him but even so, his cast mates were out of control. Marta and Chastity always made it a point to flaunt their superior 'beauty'. _As if!_ Their skin was pale and flaky. It shouldn't have been legal.

All of this seemed like it was as if they were trying to overtake Chad's 'kingdom'. Nico, Grady, Zora, and I were overdone with them. Even though we were on the 'do not admit' wall, we still got through and we all marched up to Ferguson, Skyler, Chastity, and Marta who were busy running lines without Chad.

"Hey drama snobs! We've got to talk," Nico yelled.

"Yeah," Grady said.

They knew they were drama snobs. No, I can't read their minds and see that they knew that. It was just that they turned their heads and looked when Nico yelled 'drama snobs'. I just thought it was a good guess.

"What _Randoms_," Marta snarled.

"A) 'Randoms' is Chad's thing. Don't steal! B) Obviously we're pissed," I growled back.

"So? Why would we care about your feelings," Skyler asked.

"Because! Sonny's been with your 'leader' all day and I didn't get my special talk time today," Grady hissed.

"Grady! Chill! Stop making fun of us or we'll have Mr. Condor fire you," Zora shouted.

"You actually think that Mr. Condor will fire the members of the show that have made his studio a success," Ferguson asked.

"He wouldn't be. He'd be firing you; we'd still be here," I retorted.

"Nice one, Tawni," Nico said putting his hand up for a high five.

"I don't high five."

Nico patted my shoulder and Zora and Grady followed. I jumped back a little and put my hands up in self-defense.

"My bubble! My bubble," I pointed out.

"So cute! Even you can't handle physical contact. What? Do you have aphenphosmphobia," Chastity asked. **(A/N Aphenphosmphobia is the fear of being touched.)**

"No! I just don't enjoy being rewarded with contact," I said, getting upset.

"Anyways, what do you want," Marta said.

"If you think you are so superior, prove it," Zora yelled.

"How?"

"MUSICAL CHAIRS," Grady yelled.

"NO," Nico, Zora, and I yelled.

"Fine," Marta said. She flipped her hair, turned, and walked away, snapping for the rest of the drama snobs to follow. Marta was even worse than Chad. Then again, Chad hadn't been as rude to us since he and Sonny started dating. He knew that even the most minor comment about us would set Sonny off and he also knew that a more major comment would cause her to break up with him and he wasn't taking his chances there.

_Sonny is going to kill us._

(Sonny POV)

"Kiss, bang, kill. Kristen Bell, Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Greene," I said.

"_Pff!_ Easy as pie. Kiss Kristen, bang Ashley, kill Vanessa," Chad said. For some reason, we always played this game with each other and never got jealous.

"Kiss, bang, kill. Justin Bieber, Enrique Iglesias, Kellan Lutz," Chad called.

"Kiss Enrique, bang Kellan, kill Bieber," I said as if it were obvious.

"You really don't like JB do you?"  
"How do you know," I asked.

"Well, you called him Bieber and you said kill. Those two things do not equal the normal reactions teenage girls give him."  
"What do you expect? I am _seventeen_ and dating the greatest actor of the generation…Zac Efron."  
"Several things bother me about that sentence. First, you said dating and Zac Efron in the same sentence and the word 'not' was not present. Second, you said greatest actor of the generation and Zac Efron in the same sentence without the word 'not' again. Finally, you said Zac Efron and you weren't putting him down."

"Relax, Chad," I said, pulling him in for a kiss. We were sitting on the couch in the prop house. After a few seconds I pulled away and stood up. He fell into the couch where I had been sitting.

"Not funny, Munroe," he said.

"Munroe? I thought we were past the last name bit. I thought it was Sonny and Chad, not Munroe and Cooper…well _Dylan_ Cooper," I asked with false confusion.

He smiled his trademark Chad Dylan Cooper smile and shook his head.

"Well, I'd better get to the stage," I said.

"Me too," he said, "I'll see you later." Then he gave me a quick kiss on his way out.

o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

I got to the stage and everyone seemed odd.

"Hey guys. What's up," I said casually.

"Nothing," Zora said.

"Why would you think something's up," Grady asked. I knew he was nervous and lying about that. It was normal Grady. Leave it to him to break the charade.

"Well, let's see. You seem nervous, Nico is stiff and has that grin on that says 'We did something bad', Zora's always doing something, and the scariest of all, Tawni hasn't made fun of me at all yet and she is holding homemade cookie…and not eating them," I said.

"Come on, Sonny! Something doesn't need to be up for us to be doing those things," Tawni said.

"FINE! You got us! We're having another musical chairs competition with _Mackenzie Falls_," Nico said, breaking down.

"_WHAT!_"

(Chad POV)

"Wow guys! Nice acting. You almost had me scared there. I mean, you're good and all but I didn't know that you were good enough at acting to make CDC here believe that you actually got us into another musical chairs thing with _So Random!_," I said.

"Um…Chad? We really did," Chastity whispered.

"_WHAT!_"

We stared at each other for about thirty seconds. I searched every one of their faces for any sign of them joking; there was none. I called a half-an-hour break and ran off towards the _So Random!_ stage. About half way there, I knocked into someone. They bounced back and hit the floor, however I stayed standing.

"Watch where you're going," I yelled until I noticed who it was.

I let out a hand to help her up and then apologized. She looked slightly horrified.

"Are we running for each other for the same reason," Sonny asked, swallowing hard.

"If you're reason is the musical chairs thing again, then yes. Did you cast tell you yet," I asked.

She nodded and said, "What are we going to do? My cast was idiots to suggest it and your cast was idiots to accept it. How are we going to go through with this?"

"We'll just have to play. Since they know we are the best, we can't just purposely lose; they'll know something's up," I pointed out.

"Okay. Meet us in the commissary tomorrow afternoon at 1:30. Tell your cast. We will have the challenge there then," Sonny said. I agreed and we walked off.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Sonny POV)

Tawni blindfolded me at around 1:20. She told me to let her control my body. I gave in and I felt her pull a shirt over my head. Then, we walked to the commissary, me still wearing the blindfold, and then she took it off. I faced the doorway and Chad and the rest of the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast walked in. Chad's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. I looked at him with a confused look plastered onto my face and he pulled at his shirt. I looked down at mine and I was wearing the anti-Chad Dylan Cooper shirt my cast and I had worn for the first challenge.

"Seriously," I asked my cast, turning around. They were snickering.

I walked to wear Chad and his cast was standing and pulled him outside.

"Are you defecting over to the anti-Chad Dylan Cooper side again," he asked.

"No! Tawni blindfolded me and put this on me. I seriously didn't know about it until just now," I said. He smiled, signaling that he forgave me and we walked hand-in-hand back into the commissary.

As soon as everyone was ready, we started and just like last time, Tawni purposely got out first. The order everyone got out was the same as the first time we did this competition. Chad and I were left as the last two people. This whole experience was all déjà vu. I just couldn't wait until this was over. The music stopped. In the shuffle to get to the chair…_SNAP!_

(Chad POV)

Sonny fell to the floor and I could see that she was trying to the pull the fake broken ankle bit again.

"My ankle! I heard and felt something snap," Sonny said.

Her acting had become much more believable since we started dating but I knew it wasn't real.

"Sonny, we're dating. You actually think that I'm going to believe that little trick again," I asked.

"It's not a trick, Chad," she whined.

"Right. I'll just take my seat in this chair and let you stand up," I said, falling into the still empty seat.

My cast started to cheer as Sonny's cast grumbled over their loss. I watched Sonny; she still hadn't gotten up and she had tears falling down her cheeks. She pulled out here phone and texted someone.

When the studio doctor came in with a wheelchair and helped Sonny into it, I realized it was real.

"Sonny, I'm—," I started but was cut off.

"We're done, Chad. Have a good time single," she barked as the doctor pushed her out.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Sonny POV)

It was ridiculous that Chad would do such a thing. I know he has a 'I-don't-care-about-anyone' image but that was a little much. I'm…rephrasing. I _was_ his girlfriend. You are supposed to trust your significant other.

Chad walked in, looking slightly shaken up. The doctor already had my ankle wrapped. It was broken as I expected. I glared for a moment but when I noticed his hair was slightly out of line and he wasn't rushing to fix it, my expression softened.

"Are you alright, Chad," I asked.

"No."

"What's wrong," I asked.

"I'm overly horrified with myself. You were actually hurt this time and I _didn't _believe you," he sighed.

"This is why trust is important in a relationship. If you don't trust your significant other, you can't be with them," I explained.

"I know that and I'm sorry," he said letting his head fall. He turned to leave.

"Wait," I said.

"What," he asked.

"Come here."  
When Chad arrived, I started fixing his hair.

"What are you doing," Chad asked.

"Washing a car, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm fixing my boyfriend's hair."

"We are back on," he asked.

"As long as you get the doctor to bring me my crutches," I told him.

Chad quickly moved in the direction I told him the doctor went in and came back with two perfectly sized crutches.

"Here you are, m'lady," he said.

"Thanks…now can you help me down," I asked and he practically lifted me off of the examination table and placed me on the ground where I grabbed my crutches.

He helped me on my way back to my dressing room.

"What do I have to do to prove that I trust you," Chad asked.

"Just let me drive home," I said.

"Um…alright," he said.

"Are you crazy? I just broke my ankle and you'd actually let me drive home," I asked.

He chuckled and I leaned over and kissed him.


End file.
